Volcanic Eruption
by Valeria89
Summary: Rachel and Richard have never been friends. But one day, they are forced to be science partners for a month. Do they fall deeply in love or do they kill each other? And what about his girlfriend, Starfire, and her boyfriend, Red X? RedXRaeRobStarSquare PU
1. Unbelievable

**Disclaimer: I don't own them. Soz…=^(**

For as long as I can remember, she's been the bad guy, and I've been the hero in most situations. We were enemies who never really gave each other a chance. But never in a million years did I think there'd come a day where I was bound to find out more about her. Her life was definitely one of those ones that should be made into a book, movie, or play, or something. And one that surely changed mines forever.

And her name was Rachel. _Rachel Roth_. A.K.A., The Raven or simply just, Raven.

It all started in high school, also known as _hell_ to most people. You got the jocks, nots, the creepy, the greedy, and just everybody else in between. I was a jock, but not one of those mean ones you saw on TV. Soccer was my life. I was the star player, of course, and everyone adored me. Well, everyone except, Rachel Roth. She hardly got along with anyone, besides her best friend, Nicole Diaz aka Jinx, and her boyfriend, Jason Todd aka Red X.

"Hello, Robbie-Poo," my sometimes obnoxious girlfriend, Kory aka Starfire, greeted me during lunch. Six period was going to be starting anytime soon, and I took chemistry. Today, our teacher, Dr. Miranda, was going to be assigning partners for the biggest science project of the year. It was gonna be due in a month.

"Hey, Star." I let her kiss my cheek. She was wearing her cheerleader costume and I thought it made her look gorgeous. She was a natural beauty like many of the girls I'd dated. She was the nicest person I knew and I'd admired her kindness and beauty.

"Who do you think Dr. Miranda will choose to be your partner?" She sat down with the rest of our friends, Karen aka Bumblebee, Victor aka Cyborg, Garfield aka Beastboy, Roy aka Speedy, Garth aka Aqualad, Wally aka Kid Flash, and Tara aka Terra.

"I don't know, but I'm hoping it's you." I gave her a great big smile. She was the best girlfriend I'd ever had.

"Ow!" Someone shrieked across the room. I turned to see who it was and why they were screaming. It happened to be the most annoying kid in the school besides Beastboy and they were screaming, because Jason Todd happened to have him in a choke hold.

"You know, I never could understand how someone so hot could be so mean," Terra remarked and took a big bite of her sandwich. "I mean, it's always the ugly ones who are nice."

"Do you think I'm mean, Terra," Beastboy proudly questioned loud enough for the whole table to hear him.

"Ugh…you're a softy." Her blue eyes smirked right along with her pink lips. "But you're kinda cute."

"Aw…shucks." His green eyes went big as he toyed with the peas on his tray. "You shouldn't have."

"BB, Terra, get a room," Cyborg placed his strong, toned arm around Bumblebee's perfectly aligned shoulders. They were a couple and planned to get married right after high school. I was kind of against it since they were so young, but anyone human could tell they were truly in love.

_Dingggg…_The bell rang signaling it was time for sixth period. I was excited and nervous all at the same time. I just hoped Dr. Miranda didn't give me someone who was dumber than a dead doorknob or a boy. It wouldn't feel right spending all that time with someone who was the same gender as me. But what worried me the most was the fact that Red X and Raven took our class. I don't think I could stand having Jason as my partner.

Before I knew it, I was sitting with my lab partner who I desperately hoped wasn't my partner for the project, Marty aka Mas. He was Spanish, and barely spoke English, even though he knew it very well. I was just tired of hearing, "Qué la respuesta es a número uno, Richard?", which meant what's the answer to number one.

_Dingggg_…The tardy bell told me it was officially sixth period. I looked around the room. No one was late today. I guess they were just as nervous as I was. I could tell Starfire was. But Rachel had no expression, while Red X had a cocky one. I was pretty sure they were gonna be each other's partner, since everyone including Dr. Miranda knew how great in _chemistry_ they were, if you know what I mean.

"Good afternoon, class. Why don't I assign partners right now, so you guys can have time to think about what you're gonna do." She picked up a sheet paper. "I was up all night deciding this, so please take it seriously. Now, I guess I'll just go down the list."

I continued to wonder who my partner could be as Dr. Miranda moved down the list and numerous people started shifting around the room. All of a sudden, I was standing in the back of the room with three other people. Yep, you guessed it: Red X, Raven, and Starfire. I was pretty sure who was gonna be with who though. Dr. Miranda wasn't a stupid lady.

"Rachel, you're partners with…" Dr. Miranda looked on the list. "Oops, there seems to be a mistake here."

I thanked the Lord. She probably had made a mistake and put her with me. I shuddered at the thought of being her partner.

"Ms. Roth you're partners with Mr. Grayson."

I thanked the Lord again. I felt relieved when she said…oh no!

"Wait--"

"What?" Rachel finished my sentence. I had finally taken in what Dr. Miranda had said.

"You're both partners. You didn't actually think I would put boyfriends and girlfriends with each other did you?" Dr. Miranda chuckled a little.

"So that means I'm partners with…" Starfire started, but didn't finish. She just pointed to Red X and said, "Him?"

"Don't worry, Bombshell, I hate this just as much as you do." He smirked largely.

"Well, what are you waiting on, Mr. I Think I'm Better Than Everyone Else?" Rachel placed her hand on her hip and turned to face me.

"Umm…I know how to make great volcanoes," I mumbled nervously.

"Wow…like a volcanic eruption could really give us an _A+ _plus on the biggest project of the year. You're a real smart one." She folded her arms and sent me a death glare. I automatically knew this would be the longest month of my life.

_**---**_

_**Well, what do you guys think? I like it. I'm pretty sure this is gonna be my best and favorite story out of all the ones I've written. Now, if you like it, I suggest you go down to the review button and click on it. Then, you can type a few words of admiration or maybe some words of encouragement. Oh, yeah, and tips on things I need to improve on.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Valeria89**_


	2. Uncomfortable

_**Hey, guys! I'm sorry for the long wait! Please forgive me!**_

_**Disclaimer: Sorry, I don't own them.**_

_End of Chapter One_

"_Umm…I know how to make great volcanoes," I mumbled nervously._

"_Wow…like a volcanic eruption could really give us an A+ plus on the biggest project of the year. You're a real smart one." She folded her arms and sent me a death glare. I automatically knew this would be the longest month of my life._

_**Now on with Chapter Two… **_

_**---**_

_**Robin's POV**_

After school, I went to find Raven. It wasn't very hard since her and Red X stood in the same place after school everyday. They were standing by his red mustang and he was smoking a cigarette. I was kind of afraid she was gonna say something embarrassing if I tried to talk to her. But I didn't wanna look like a wimp. I mean, I was the most popular guy in the school.

"Um, hi, Rachel." I walked around the car to her side, so I wouldn't have to past Jason. He might've tripped me or tried to give me a wedgie. "I was wondering if maybe you would like to ride with me to your house, so we could, you know, get started on the project."

"Look, Mr. Goody-Two Shoes, the project's do in a month. Who said you had to start today?" Jason was wearing a pair of black shades, but I could tell he was staring at me evilly.

"Well, I just wanted to get it over with," I forced loudly.

"Who said we were going to my house?" She pulled on her black cargo jacket over her blue, crop top. She was standing tall in a pair of black knee-high boots that had a pair of black, hip hugging jeans tucked into them. I never paid attention, but she was kind of pretty. Her hair stopped right below her shoulders and it was blue, a color you never saw in a person's hair. I thought her style made her look mysterious.

"If you want, we can go to my house. Bruce is on some fancy business trip in Tokyo and we'll have the house basically to ourselves."

"You mean, Bruce Wayne's mansion. That's where you live right?" She questioned. I turned to X who looked like he was getting more jealous by the second.

"Well…I guess it won't hurt to start today. How long could it take to do a science project?" She eyed Jason. Then, she whispered something in his ear and he perked up and gave her a kiss on the forehead. He was so much taller than her, even with those boots on.

"Let's go." I looked at her. Her eyes were always so dull and it burned my soul. So many people were easy to read through their eyes, but hers always had the same "…" expression. I could hardly stand it as we walked to my black Mercedes-Benz.

"Nice ride. I'd expect it from the most talked about person in the school." She hopped in the passenger seat of the car. I was about tired of her making me feel guilty for being popular. But I knew it would never get old to her.

_**----**_

_**Raven's POV**_

His car was actually really nice, and so was he, to my surprise. I expected him to be some big jerk, who took nothing serious, but fine girls and sports. He was kind of different from what I'd observed so far. But I was pretty sure his little nice guy act would wear off as soon as he got used to my continuous sarcastic remarks.

In a minute, we were standing in front of a huge, seven hundred and fifty thousand dollar mansion. It was tan with a burnt sienna colored roof. It made my two bedroom apartment that I shared with my dad, Trigon, look like an old, rusty toenail.

"The only people here are our maid, our butler, and our chef. They're usually not nosy." He giggled and looked at me. I stared at him with an "I don't care. I just wanna get this over with." expression on my face. He nervously scratched the back of his head and turned to place his key in the lock.

When the tall, double doors opened, my eyes feasted upon a house full of expensive furniture and accessories. Even the floor tiles looked as if they were made out of diamonds.

"Wow…" Was all I could say.

"That's it," Some guy dressed in a tux startled me with his deep voice. "All we get is a wow."

"Alfred, this is my science partner, Rachel. Rachel, this is Alfred, our butler." Richard motioned for me to shake the man's hands.

"I don't do handshakes." I glared at him once again. He truly didn't know me at all, but that's exactly how I liked it. I just wanted to do this project, get an A+, and be through with it. But even I knew it wouldn't be that easy of a task to complete.

Richard looked at me funnily and mumbled, "Okayyy…I guess we can get started." He started walking up a long case of stairs. "I have a volcano making kit already in my room. I make one of these every year for the science fair and I always win first place in chemistry."

I folded my arms as I followed him up the stairs, "First of all, have you ever thought that the only reason you win every year with the same project is because you're the richest person, not kid, in the school. Second of all, there's no way in hell I'm making a volcano. It'll make us, no, _me_ look like a first grader."

"Well, we can just look up a few ideas on Google. I have a laptop in my room," he said right before we stopped in front of his bedroom door. He turned around and looked at me. He reminded me so much of my boyfriend, Jason, with the black sunglasses on his face. I'd yet to see his real eyes, and I was pretty sure no one else in the school had ever seen them.

"Are you going to open the door?" I folded my arms, irritated.

"What?" He raised his eyebrows up in confusion. I looked at him weirdly, but he just kept staring.

"That's it. I'm going home." I started to walk away, but before I could take a step, he had my arm in his hands.

"I'm sorry; I just kinda spaced out. I do that sometimes; You'll get used to it," he assured me and twisted the knob to reveal a dreamer's room. The atmosphere of it made you feel like you were on the beach making out with a hottie or somewhere in Paris learning new sex positions. He had all the latest technology. An iPod touch, an Apple laptop, a Sony Plasma Screen T.V., a PS3, etcetera.

"You guys are really rich," I mumbled sarcastically.

"Yeah, we are." He plopped down on his round, black, king-sized bed. I continued to look around his room. His walls were light green and he had big pictures of basketballs on each one. He had a grand, crystal chandelier coming down from the ceiling. In one corner, he had a humongous trophy case filled with large, gold trophies. He had trophies from all kinds of things such as basketball, baseball, track, and more. Standing in his room actually made me feel kind of popular…and prissy…ugh…

"Don't be pretentious." I sat on a beanie chair in the corner by an old, platinum-colored PS2. "When are you going to get your laptop?"

"I'm not being pretentious, and I was just waiting on you to get used to the atmosphere." He let a smirk grace his chiseled face. He swaggered over to his oak, computer desk, picked up the expensive notebook, and plopped down on the beanie chair beside me.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I folded my arms and held myself from punching him in his, pointy nose. "Are you trying to say I'm used to a poor atmosphere?"

His jaws dropped as he struggled to say, "No-no, I was just trying to let you feel more at home." Then, he exhaled anxiously. "Why do you have to be so prejudice? I'm just trying to welcome you and not be a total jerk just because you're different from me. You're making everything really hard. I think you owe me an apology."

"Well, I don't think that, so you're not getting one." I snatched the laptop out of his grip. "I think it's time I found us a new project."

After about thirty minutes of searching, I couldn't find anything.

"I was watching Magic School Bus the other day," Robin started. _Pathetic…Magic School Bus? _"Yeah…I was pretty bored the other day. Anyways, their teacher, Ms. Frizzle, had them growing crystals. It was really awesome."

"Growing crystals sounds pretty good. Good thinking, Rich," I mumbled cynically.

"Call me Robin."

"Whatever you want…I guess."

"Can I call you Raven?"

"I wouldn't do that if I was you. Jason might not approve of that," I said actually caring about Robin's health. Jason was definitely the jealous-type. He'd been my boyfriend since ninth grade and ever since then it's been like I was a dog in a leash and he was my owner holding the strap. Sometimes he seemed almost infatuated instead of in love with me.

"Jason's not here, Raven. I'm not scared of him anyways. That dude's a psycho killer; you better look out for him." Robin took the laptop from me and typed in_ How to Grow a Crystal_. He got many results and clicked on the first one he saw.

I stared at him intensely. He looked very much like Red X. Like they could be long lost brothers or something. They both had spiky, black hair, slightly pointy eyebrows, pointy chins, and lightly tanned skin. They also shared soft, round lips, but Robin had salmon pink lips and X had reddish-tan lips.

I saw one thing different though. Robin was sweet whereas Red X was bitter and I noticed that in the differences in their distinct facial expressions and the way Robin's voice always sounded joyful and Red X's just sounded dull and a little intimidating. Those things instantly made them look nothing alike.

"I'll go to the kitchen and grab the materials. All we need is sugar, water, a bowl, and a spoon." Robin handed me the notebook and stood up. "I'll be right back."

"Actually, Robin, I was wondering if I could use your phone to ask X to come pick me up. I got calculus homework if you don't mind." I stood up beside him and tried my best to see through his jet black sunglasses.

"No, no, I don't mind." He frowned and put his hands in his pockets. His posture kind of made him seem a little hurt and disappointed, but I ignored my observations and walked over to the cordless phone sitting on his dresser.

"Hey, I'll take you home. No prob," he stated as I dialed the first digit of Jason's number.

"No, thanks. I hate giving directions," I fibbed. The real reason was obvious. My home looked horrible and was in a horrible neighborhood. Plus, the only guy my dad ever admired was Red X. Any other one was dead meat if they even looked at me in a lustful way.

"Oh…I see. Maybe next time then," Robin said and walked out of the room. I watched him leave with a confused look on my face as I continued to dial X's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey, X, can you come pick me up?" I mumbled kind of worried he'd scorn me for even coming to Robin's home.

"Sure, Babe. He didn't touch you inappropriately or anything, did he?"

"No, X. I'm just ready to go home. I feel out of place here."

"Okay, I'll be there in a sec, Babe."

———

_**Kill me. It's been forever since I've updated and what you've just read was dull and so not action packed. But I had to give you a hint of what the story was about in chapter one and I had to let them get used to each to each other in this chapter. However, I promise to make chapter three worth reading. So get ready…I feel like writing right **_


	3. Unaccustomed

_**I'm baaaack! Sorry Regina Lunaris for the long wait and thanks for the review.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own them.**_

_End of Chapter Two:_

"Hey, X, can you come pick me up?" I mumbled kind of worried he'd scorn me for even coming to Robin's home.

"Sure, Babe. He didn't touch you inappropriately or anything, did he?"

"No, X. I'm just ready to go home. I feel out of place here."

"Okay, I'll be there in a sec, Babe."

_**Now on with Chapter Three.**_

_The Next Day at School-Robin's POV_

"Yo, Rich. How'd it go between you and Rachel?" Beastboy caught up with me after seventh period. "I didn't want ask earlier with Kori around."

"It was horrible. Rachel's an emotionless, coldhearted, smart-mouthed human being. I can't believe Dr. Miranda paired me up with her."

"Chill, Robin-dude. I'm sure it'll be over before you know it." The shorter boy pulled on the strings of his book bag and looked up at me. We both turned to the side and saw Kori and Terra practicing with the cheerleading squad. We looked at each other and started strolling toward the hotties.

"Hey, Rich!" I heard someone call my name from behind. It was my on-and-off friend, Roy "Speedy" Harper, who I constantly competed with over the stupidest things like who could use the most cologne or who could get Kori to kiss them first, which I was currently winning. Kori still hadn't kissed me though. She always said something like 'I'm not ready' or 'Can't that just wait'. It bugged me a lot. A whole lot.

"Hey, Speedy," I greeted and shook the even taller redhead's hand. "What's up?"

"These, baby!" He flashed four fake IDs in my face. "It's Friday and I'm feeling a little horny!"

"What are we going to do with these?" I snatched mines from Roy. "I don't like beer."

"They're not so we can buy beer. There's this fairly new strip club downtown and I heard they have a lot of hot ladies there."

"How hot?" Beastboy asked frantically.

"Gar, you have no idea. Big boobs, small waists, and sexy hips!" Speedy couldn't control himself. He was bubbling with excitement. I guess late night porn was starting to get old. He wanted to see the real deal.

"I'm up for it!" Beastboy dapped him. He pulled the strings of his orange and green bag again and turned to me. "You up for it, Robin?"

"I don't know. I was gonna ask Kori to come over tonight. Y'know I think I'm getting close to winning that kiss, Roy-boy!" I laughed trying to change the subject. Strip clubs were full of old perverts and certifiably insane rapists. I didn't want to be trapped in that category.

Okay, you caught me. Truth is—I'm scared to go to the strip club. All the beautiful women with their artificially tanned bodies, silicon breasts, and botoxed lips made me…err…hard. I'd sit there and stare at them licking my lips like I was a little boy lusting for a lollipop. Then, I'd go home and have an embarrassing wet dream. I was supposed to be the jock at our school. The one who got all the ladies, but I wasn't. I was a virgin, but no one knew besides Kori. That was the only way I could get her to date me. I had to tell her the truth. And I hate to say it, but winning that bet against Speedy was way more important than letting my secret out.

"Aw…man up, _Robbie_ _Poo_! Starfire has you in a trance. Plus, she's not even giving you none! You gotta have blue balls." Beastboy threw his hands in the air and screamed at me. I grabbed him and slapped my hand over his mouth.

"Shut-up! Kori's right there, Gar!" I pointed to the cheerleaders who were struggling to make a pyramid. But Gar was already looking at them with a dreamy expression on his face. Slobber was practically falling from his mouth. I looked at the green boy (His parents are scientists, and when he was younger, he fooled with one of their 'experiments' and turned himself green.) and knocked him lightly on the skull.

"Hello. Is anyone in there?" I smirked and folded my arms like the jerk most people thought I was.

"Chicks…." He mumbled to himself and suddenly snapped out of it. "Dudes, you gotta get me to that strip club!"

—

_**The Roths' Apartment-Raven's POV**_

"X, stop," I whispered in Jason's ear late Friday evening. He had me pinned to my twin-sized mattress and was kissing me up and down on my neck and shoulders.

"Why, baby?" He looked through his shades into my amethyst eyes. He was bare-chested and panting wildly. "You don't want me as your first?"

"Don't call me baby, and you know it's not that. You know I have too much on my mind right now," I whispered nervously. Sometimes Red X had a tendency to change moods really quickly.

To my surprise, he leaned in and kissed me on my forehead. I put my hand on his chest to stop it from touching mines, knowing the way that'd make me feel. I'd probably feel overtaken by different emotions such as confusion, lust, and angst.

Out of the blue, he started chuckling. "My nipples are my erogenous zone. You can't reject me, babe, and then turn me on. That's just mean." I looked up at him with a glare, but he just smiled and started kissing me on my neck again. Before I knew it, he was getting closer and closer to my chest. I started to feel pleasure and hurt all over my body. I needed him to stop.

"Jason, please!" I screamed, breaking the tension in the room. He stopped sucking my collar bone and frowned. He took his shades off his face and stared at me with his icy grey eyes. He muffled his short, black hair and looked at me frustrated.

Then, he stood up and picked up his white tee. "All I ever wanted you to do was love me, Rae. Is it that hard for you to do?" He stopped in tracks and ogled me down. "You're just so beautifully amazing and amazingly beautiful. I need you, Rae-Bae."

"Stop calling me that!" I screamed at him and stood up, still fully dressed in a black jacket, a purple tank top, and holy, blue jeans. I put my hands on top of my blue hair and shot daggers at him. "You only want me for my body."

"Did Grayson tell you that?" He struggled to put his shirt on. His skin was turning red and his ears were shooting out steam.

"No!" I screamed, not believing he'd just said that. "What is it about you and Richard Grayson? Ever since Dr. Miranda assigned him as my partner, it almost seems as if you're obsessed with him."

"I just don't want him to lie to you or hurt you, Rae-Bae." He slowly walked over to a frowned up, furious me. He unfolded my arms and wrapped them around his torso. I struggled to pull out of his strong grip, but I was too weak for him. So, basically, he forced me to cuddle with him. He put his chin on my head and squeezed me tightly.

"I love you, Rae-Bae," he whispered.

I was still angry with him, and I wasn't in the mood for his sweet talk. "Get off me and stop calling me Rae-Bae!" I finally pulled away from his grip. I stormed out of my room with him following me and opened the front door for him to leave.

"You'll call me first thing tomorrow morning, huh?" he asked while walking out the door and stopped to look at me with passion.

"I have to get ready for work, X." I tapped my foot impatiently. He squinted his eyes at me for a millisecond and then walked away. _Phew_. I thought I'd never get rid of him.

—

_**Late Friday Night- Strip Club- Robin's POV**_

"Oh my Lynard Skynard, this place is off the chain!" Speedy exclaimed as we rolled up into the booming parking lot of Flash Zone Strip Club in his silver Volvo. Music was pouring out from the small, secluded building. There was a neon sign with naked women on it right above the door.

"Dudes don't say _off_ _the_ _chain_ anymore, Speedy," Beastboy remarked from the backseat. Then, he perked up and screamed. "Dudes say insane! And now I'm saying: dudes, this place is insane!"

Speedy parked, and we all walked to the front door gripping our plastic IDs tightly. Victor had come with us despite the glares he got from Bumblebee when Speedy told them about the club. He wasn't as excited as Beastboy and Speedy though. Him and Bumblebee had bought each other purity rings to prove that they were both waiting till marriage.

"IDs please." The bouncer's deep, intimidating voice asked us. He looked at each of ours IDs and allowed us clearance into the building. The place seemed so much bigger in the inside. It was really dark aside from the flashing neon, rainbow-colored lights.

"Whoa…." Beastboy mumbled for all of us. The place was filled with all types of people. Skinny, fat, ugly, beautiful, old, young, rich, and poor.

"I think I'm gonna head over to the bar first. I need to be drunk as hell to handle all this!" Cyborg laughed. Then, he and BB took off towards the bar.

"Okay, Robin. Just me and you, bud." Speedy smiled a little. I could tell he was uneasy. He was already starting to sweat. His hands were trembling in his pockets and his feet kept wobbling.

"I'll be back," he said abruptly and stomped away. He probably had to throw up or maybe he'd saw a really hot girl and just decided to ditch me.

So, I started walking until I found a round table right in front of the stripping poles. I was already starting to feel hot just imagining the women twirling around on them. All of a sudden the neon lights stopped flashing and a dim light was shone over the club. Donna Summer's Bad Girls started playing and a line of go-go dancers came strutting out. Everyone except me started cheering and yelling like some wild banshees.

I couldn't believe I'd agree to come here. I felt like I was committing adultery, and I wasn't even married or doing anything really wrong. Those girls were clad in different slutty outfits and were dancing seductively on their poles.

Out of nowhere, Speedy plopped down in the chair beside me. "Dude, I just got all four of us private sessions with the hottest girls in the club."

"What? Why? How? When?" I lowered my voice and looked at Speedy venomously. Why did he always have to be so stupid?

"The bartender thought I was really cute, but she said she was a lesbian, so she hooked me up with one of the strippers. I told them I had three other friends, and they said they'd hook ya'll up, too."

"How much you wanna bet that I'll be the first one to get laid?" He held his hand out for me to shake.

"I don't wanna get…laid!"

"Well, I bet I can get the most numbers!"

"I don't care! Do BB and Cy know about this?"

"Yeah, they're getting set up right now. We're just waiting on you. Come on!" He yanked my hand and led me to the back of the club. There were four separate tables adjacent from each other, but there were curtains in between each of them.

"Leave me alone, Brett!" I heard a younger lady scream at a tall, chiseled-face, dark brown-haired man. She was short and petite with shoulder-length, black hair and grey eyes. I could tell her body was all real. She didn't have silicon boobs or an artificial tan. She was actually kind of pale and looked like the kind of girl that would stick tissue in her bra.

"Right this way, sir." An olive-skinned lady grabbed my hand and led me to one of the tables. She smiled at me and left me alone with the curtains close. I was just hoping the hooker wouldn't see my already noticeable bulge.

—

_**BB's Table- BB's POV**_

Dude, this chick was hot. She wasn't Pam Anderson, but just the fact that she was a girl was good enough for me. She was pale with straight, black hair and piercing grey eyes. I think she'd told me her name was Gracie or maybe just Grace. Right now, she was in the process of slowly stripping all her clothes.

When she was finally dressed in nothing, but a pair of short, pink shorts and a black bustier, I couldn't help but feel good as she gyrated her body all over my green one. I knew I wouldn't be able to hold off jacking off when I got home. I cautiously reached out my hands to touch her perky boobs, but she smacked them.

I jumped and looked her into her wide eyes. She looked pissed off. She stopped dancing and gathered her clothes off the floor in a hurry.

"Hey, I'm sorry, Greta," I whined sadly. It'd only been five minutes at the most. Our time couldn't be over.

"It's Grace," she mumbled and dressed herself. Ugh, why'd I have to be so nerdy?

"I'm sorry, Grace. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable or anything," I screeched like a toddler. "I promise I won't try anything else. I'll let you do all the work."

"Don't you know the rules? Keep your hands to yourself." She looked up at me once again. This time more angrily. "They should've taught you that in Pre-K!"

Wait a minute, she looks familiar. "Hey do I know you from somewhere."

"Try hell," she replied nastily and opened the curtains. I grabbed her hand before she could leave and looked her into her eyes again trying to figure out where I knew her from.

"Rachel?" I said amazed. No way, dude. This couldn't be. "Okay. This is way freaky, dude."

—

Why am I having writer's block so badly? I need some ideas. I need some reviews. I need something to motivate me, because I personally think this chapter sucked. I thought it was cliché and very disturbing. A lot of sexual activity, and, dudes, I just wasn't digging it. I need major help and I also need a beta-er. So, yeah, holler if you want to help.


End file.
